


Простите

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Говорят, перед смертью ты вспоминаешь все, что было в твоей жизни.





	Простите

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_502_фикшен 2018  
> Дисклеймер: данная работа полностью вымысел лишь моей богатой фантазии и не имеет никакой претензии на оригинальный сюжет фильмов компании Марвел.

Говорят, перед смертью ты вспоминаешь все, что было в твоей жизни. И  
верно! Я не нахожу и капли лжи в словах этих людей. И вправду, когда ты  
закрываешь глаза перед тобой, мелькают разные картинки. В одном ты  
учишься кататься на велосипеде, в другой уже ревешь от боли из-за разбитых  
коленок. В одних ты уже взрослый, а где-то еще совсем ребенок. Ты ешь,  
спишь, видишь, как ты рос и становился тем, кем ты стал. Целая куча эмоций  
наполняет твое тело, и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Правы люди на  
счет всей жизни перед глазами за один краткий миг. Хотя вот и откуда бы им  
это знать, если правда открывается только с приходом, той самой, костлявой  
с косой и в черном одеянии. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то, встретившись с ней,  
потом может рассказывать каждому, как это там, на той стороне. Я вот так  
точно уже не смогу.

Первое воспоминание было детство, порог маленькой квартиры в светлых  
тонах, когда какой-то суровый на вид мужчина, тогда он мне показался  
совсем старым, видимо из-за моего юного возраста, привел меня за руку в  
дом Мэй Рейлли. Тот день был трудным, я помню твое заплаканное лицо,

хотя мое вряд ли было лучше, ты взяла мою руку, из цепких лап того  
дяденьки, и повела в комнату. Она мне показалась какой-то странной и даже  
пустой, там была всего одна кровать и тумбочка. Ты объяснила, что это  
ненадолго и вскоре я смогу обустроить ее под свой вкус. Твой голос был  
грустным, а я молчал, но тепло твоих рук и последующие объятия я  
вспоминаю всю жизнь. Именно они дали мне сил потом на многие годы. Я  
был трудным ребенком, часто плакал и не хотел с тобой жить в мире, но ты  
не сдавалась. Несмотря на все мои упреки от нежелания есть или ходить в  
школу, была рядом и не бросала. Научила меня быть добрым и всегда  
помогать тем, кто попал в беду. Честно, я не жалею ни капли что вся моя  
жизнь сложилась именно так. Да, я был сиротой на твоем попечении, в школе  
у меня не особо ладилось и с девушками я полный профан. Мне грустно  
лишь от того, что осознавать себя я начал именно с того дня, когда я оказался  
у тебя. Было бы это на день раньше, тогда бы я мог помнить лица родителей,  
пусть и мертвых, но лучше так, чем знать их только на фотографиях. Их  
улыбки со свадебной фотографии и сейчас перед моими глазами. Веселая и  
счастливая мама, улыбающийся и довольный отец. Надеюсь они там встретят  
меня, на том свете и не буду ругать, что их сын такой раздолбай. Ведь я мог  
ехать сейчас дальше в школьном автобусе со своими одноклассниками на  
экскурсию.

— «Будь осторожнее Питер» — слова тети Мэй перед отъездом, так и врезаются  
в голову.

Прости тетя, твой племянник умер где-то на другой планете решив поиграть  
в героя. Ты же знаешь, я всегда любил комиксы. Вот теперь и я тоже герой,  
точнее я надеюсь на это. Мистер Старк всегда говорил мне не лезть на  
рожон, но я ведь так хотел быть нужным людям. Мне было скучно быть  
просто дружелюбным соседом, когда вокруг столько крутых героев. Сейчас я  
понимаю, что лучше бы сидел с тобой дома и ел ту отвратительную еду, что

ты всегда готовишь. Я бы больше не воротил нос, правда. Она вкусная, если  
запивать большим количеством воды и не жевать. Лучше уж там с тобой и,  
если можно, с мистером Старком, чем здесь на сырой земле какой-то совсем  
чужой планеты. Он бы тоже обедал с нами, правда, я вижу это по его глазам  
прямо сейчас. Там такая боль тетя, я думаю он уже сто раз пожалел, что  
тогда пришел в наш дом.

Вторым воспоминанием как-раз, после бесчисленных кадров с тобой и моем  
детстве, был тот день, когда в нашем доме оказался Мистер Старк. Он был и  
вправду точно такой же, как и на всех обложках журналов. Даже телевизор  
ничуть не искажал его, будто прямо оттуда и сошел к нам, в нашу маленькую  
квартирку. Это был лучший вечер, в тот день я стал действительно близок к  
мечте стать героем. Мне было интересно все, что он говорит. Я даже ничуть  
не обиделся, что он в легкую раскусил кто я такой. Еще бы, кто он, а кто я, но  
ведь это даже к лучшему. В тот вечер я услышал то, что хотел услышать  
всегда и был счастлив и совершенно забыл какую ответственность должен  
возлагать на свои плечи каждый герой и не быть просто горой мускул или  
крутым чуваком со сверхспособностью, что может появится, когда кто-то в  
беде. Он должен помнить, что надо не гнаться за популярностью, а быть  
просто нужным. Я был нужен дома, рядом с тобой тетя, со всеми нашими  
горожанами, а не здесь. Конечно я и тут тоже пригодился, но там бы я смог  
сделать больше. Ведь неплохо быть просто дружелюбным соседом, веселым  
человеком-пауком. Ну всяко лучше, чем мертвым пауком неудачником, что  
сейчас превращается в безмолвный пепел. Поэтому простите тетя Мэй и  
мистер Старк, что я так много сейчас говорю в своих мыслях.

— «Все нормально...»- ваши слова мистер Старк. Вы сказали их буквально  
пару секунд назад, когда я крепко сжимал ваши плечи борясь с паникой.

— «Я не хочу умирать, я не...» — а это все, что я смог говорить вам в панике.

Только эти слова срывались с моих губ, хотя внутри было слишком много  
мыслей, и я готов был кричать о том, как мне тяжело и больно.

Мне холодно от страха и того, что я лежу на чужой земле, даже не своей  
планеты. Боже! Ну почему я не остался в том автобусе? Почему сейчас я  
цепляюсь за ваши руки и боюсь потерять то тепло, что исходит от вас, ведь  
мне так чертовски холодно. Прошу мистер Старк, не дайте мне умереть, я  
готов потом слушаться вас, даже если это будет означать отказ от моей  
мечты стать героем. Я просто хочу жить. Снова слышать ваши упреки, что я  
слишком не думаю о своей безопасности и лезу куда не следует. Снова пить  
чай с тетей Мэй на нашей маленькой кухне и безуспешно пытаться найти  
себе девушку в школе. Ну должно же мне хоть когда-то повезти с ней.

Вот только леденящий душу холод пробирается все дальше, я уже не  
чувствую собственных ног. Я вижу, как вокруг разлетается пепел. Вижу небо  
этого странного мира, о котором я раньше и не слышал, оно очень красивое,  
такое другое в отличие от нашего, интересно, как тут бывает ночью и есть ли  
она здесь вообще. Вдруг люди, или кто бы они не были эти существа, что  
обитали здесь, никогда не спят, тогда им и не нужна ночь. Хотел бы я узнать  
это. — «Не плачьте, мистер Старк» — возникает мысль сказать, когда я вижу на  
ваших глаза слезы, но мне больно выдавить из себя хоть слово.

Не стоит плакать о том, кто не смог оправдать больших надежд, которые на  
него возложили. Я слишком заигрался в героя, считая, что вы не просто мой  
героический наставник, а практически папа. Я почему-то вбил в свою голову,  
желание детства иметь отца рядом. Вы и правда за короткий период времени  
стали для меня им, но никогда об этом не узнаете. Я не хочу говорить этого  
вслух. Зачем вам знать, что простой мальчишка из Нью-Йорка решил, что  
сам Тони Старк может заменить ему отца. Я просто был сиротой, не  
знающий какого это иметь родителей. Маму мне конечно, хоть как-то, но

заменяла тетя, но вот отца заменить не мог никто. Я тянулся к папам своих  
друзей, но это все равно было не то и я прекрасно это чувствовал. Я отгонял  
всех парней тети Мэй, считая их недостойными ее и меня. А вы смогли стать  
тем нужным человеком за столь короткое время. Я ваш фанат, мистер Старк,  
хотя скорее всего вы и так это знали. Я твержу ваше имя каждые две минуты,  
если не чаще и ничего не могу с этим поделать. Вы подарили мне сказку, эти  
месяцы, что, наверное, стоят целой моей жизни.

Я правда счастлив сейчас, хоть мне и грустно уходить так рано. Я бы хотел  
остаться еще на немного и побыть с вами. Хотелось бы вновь обнять вас, не  
так, как сейчас цепляясь в страхе за собственную жизнь и умоляя вас не дать  
мне умереть. Нет, просто хотелось бы обнять вас, вот просто так, как отца,  
как дорого мне человека. Хотел бы обнять и тетю Мэй, хотя та бы ревела на  
моем плече, зная, что это последний раз. Знаю, вы бы помогли ей пережить  
мой уход. Я просто хотел бы попрощаться со всеми. Проститься за то, что не  
смог, сказать так много. Я бы не стал говорить ничего лишнего. Только слова  
благодарности и любви. Лишь пару слов, чтобы извиниться, что я выбрал  
помочь всему миру, а не остался в безопасности. Извиниться, что не смог  
оказаться полезным до конца, что оказался той половиной, что не нужна  
человечеству по мнению Таноса.

Прошу вас! Не плачьте по мне, не хочу приносить вам горе, запомните меня  
веселым, вечно говорящим какой-то бред. Тем, кто знал кучу старых  
фильмов и умел применять приемы оттуда на практике. Героем, что не мог  
усидеть на месте и лез во все передряги. Тем, кто шутил дурацкие, но  
смешные шутки. Подростком, что так и не смог повзрослеть. Весельчаком в  
забавном красно-синем костюме. Обычным парнем Питером, который так и  
не смог до конца стать дружелюбным соседом человеком-пауком.

— Простите...


End file.
